


Simple Gains

by ChampionLance (RivalSilver)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jealousy, Teasing, lil jealous prince baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/ChampionLance
Summary: He's surprisingly the jealous type.





	Simple Gains

“Whoa,” Silas’ voice cracks out in a small huff, his body visibly striking back at the impact of their swords clinging. Despite this, he flashes her a soft, evidently proud smile. “You’re getting better at your swordsmanship, Corrin!” He swiftly points the sword down and jabs it into the dirt next to his feet. In a few swift strides, Silas approaches the young princess.

“Thanks!” Corrin props her own sword against the tree trunk nearby, turning over to give him her full attention. Her smile is as wide as can be – and as always, it causes his hand to instinctively raise up and scratch the back of his head.

She returns the smile with a flash of her pearly whites, and she’s suddenly giggling at the palm that’s pressing down on her head. “Silas-!”

He laughs audibly in amusement. “Pretty soon, you’ll be able to fight every knight with one hand tied to your back!" 

“Probably unrealistic, but I appreciate your kind words!”

“What are friends for?” he counters, turning to grip the sword’s hilt. Silas yanks the weapon, popping it out, and waves a farewell at his childhood friend. “I’ll see you later, Cor! Good sparring!” 

Corrin merely giggles, waving him off, and turns over to her own sword. As she grasps it, her eyes lock down as she sheaths the weapon, humming a small tune to herself.

What makes her head cock back up is the sound of footsteps crunching along small twigs deserted on the ground. When she locks eyes with just _who_ is approaching, her eyes immediately glimmer with delight. “Oh, Xander!”

He stops in front of her, narrowing his dark eyes almost dangerously. He’s not happy.

Corrin’s smile falters. She's not used to being greeted in this manner from Xander, which causes a small pit to form in her stomach. “Xander? What’s wrong?”

Gods, her voice. So soft and soothing to hear, like a masterpiece of musical notes on a sheet being played flawlessly. He inhales softly, huffs in what appears to be annoyance, and closes his eyes to avoid her warm gaze. Something about Corrin being _too_ friendly with some of these people...ticked him off. It _irked_ him how affectionate she was toward everyone, even when some of the units  _clearly_ wanted a little more than to stay as companions.

His lips purse stubbornly. It’s not like he can blatantly order her to cease her communication with everyone, yet…

“Xander?” Corrin repeats, raising her gloved hand up to his jaw. “Are yo-“ 

The moment her slim fingers had made contact with his skin, Xander felt like he’d almost snapped.

In an instant, he’s got her squished against his broad chest, causing her to yelp slightly. Sinking down to her level, he breathes out a shaken breath. “My apologies, little princess,” he barely drips out. She’s clearly surprised, as told by the widening of her eyes and the part of her lips, and he takes the chance to dip down and catch those soft lips of hers in an attempt to ease himself. To his dismay, it does the opposite, as he’s now urgently pressing onto the back of her head to draw her as close as he possibly can.

Corrin’s cheeks are flushed. She doesn’t object, melting into his lip-lock, his rough embrace, and she lets out a soft moan into his mouth that does nothing but spark the embers of desire for her…

As he breaks the kiss, they’re both panting slightly. Her lips – so soft – are now also so plump from the kiss. Corrin’s palms press to his chest to ease herself. “Xander, what was that…”

Xander wraps an arm around her lower back and easily lifts the girl up slightly with one arm. "Corrin-" Xander's voice grows a bit deep, “-I told you, only _I_ will teach you about love and the sword.”

It takes a few moments for her to process his words. Corrin pouts, flustered, as she merely counters with, “Wait are…are you _jealous_?”

Huffing, Xander doesn’t answer with words, but with actions: A sealed kiss that’s once again crammed into her lips, with a bit of aggression as he teases her lower lip with his tongue for entrance.

Yup, he’s jealous. Not like he’d admit this, though. But Xander’s willing to remind her that only _he’s_ gaining her attention.

And he’s satisfied with his reminder at the way she leans in for more of _him_.

**Author's Note:**

> YEA BOIIII JEALOUS BABY WHO ELSE MARRIED XANDER
> 
> also, shameless self promote but I have some [ko-fi commishies](https://silverbuttercups.tumblr.com/commissions) open for a few slots!! :) check em out and ill love u more than yesterday 
> 
> -xo stella ❤️


End file.
